1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an apparatus and process for separating volatile components from a liquid and more particularly to an apparatus and process which utilizes radiant solar energy to enhance the separation of volatile components from a liquid.
2. Background Information
Fluid separation processes cover a broad spectrum of applications, employing such mechanisms as solvent extraction, chromatography, evaporation, stripping, or combinations of these mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,976 to Spears, Jr. and 4,363,703 to ElDifrawi et al utilize evaporative separation to desalinize seawater. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,981 and 4,487,659 both to Stark utilize solar distillation to desalinize seawater. U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,034 to Lucas separates solids and solvents chromatographically from a liquid waste effluent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,463 to Josis et al employs vapor stripping to remove ammonium compounds, phenol constituents, and other contaminants from a coking plant waste water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,236 to Ferguson employs solvent extraction to remove particulates and water-soluble contaminants from a liquid hydrocarbon stream.
The present invention addresses a need for a specific apparatus and process to remove volatile components from a liquid. The technology of the above-cited art is, for the most part, relatively complex to construct and operate. Thus, there is a particular need for a simple low-cost separation apparatus and process to remove volatile components from a liquid which is relatively easy to operate, even in remote field locations.